Dressup
by thenextgreatcouchpotato
Summary: Dressing up, making friends, taking hostages, climbing trees... All in a nights work for Dark Mousy. One-shot DarkxOC Could just be friendship, take it anyway you want.
1. Chapter 1

The cool night air was still as the clock struck midnight above a certain museum the Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy, was supposed to steal from tonight. There were several gasps in the audience as he was spotted flying above and then duck into a window on one of the upper floors.

The infamous Thief decided to use one of his more favorite tactics tonight, which included knocking out a guard and just walking up to his artifact. After tucking most of his hair into his new hat, he was spotted by another guard and swept up into a line of other younger people with the same uniform as him. He cursed his bad luck to pick the dress of a new recruit. It was quite amusing to Dark to listen to their authority give them a speech on how important it was to catch him. He had the urge to roll his eyes. Couldn't he have given this lecture before Dark was spotted? He stopped listening and decided to look around him. A couple of the young men looked a little frightened and Dark had to keep himself from laughing. They were then split into pairs and directed to a hallway in which they were to guard. Dark mentally sighed. Now he would have to worry about shaking off his teammate, but he was lucky enough to be placed on a side hallway conveniently close to his target.

After reaching their assigned corner, Dark decided to study his partner. Hopefully he would be easy to fool. But when he looked to his face, it seemed too girly for it to be another young male. He had to squint in the dim light. She had what looked like blond hair just reaching her shoulders and a round face. She also seemed way too relaxed to be looking out for a robber. He was an exception. Didn't girls take jobs like these way too seriously?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She drawled in an unexpectedly low and bored voice.

"Are we allowed to talk?" He realized it probably looked like he was staring (which he was) and couldn't help but smile at her for her comment.

"Does it matter? Neither of us seem to care too much even if Dark ran right in front of us right now." Even as she said this, she stared uninterestedly ahead.

His grin widened, "Not really. What's your excuse? Do you think that it's unlikely that Dark would come down this hallway?"

She shrugged, "I'm saving up for college. My dad's one of the long-time guard dogs here so he got me this job. He probably hopes that I'll fall in love with it and won't go overseas for my education. And yes, I think that Dark would main hallway instead of this one. He seems like a flashy person." She seemed to become more expressive as she talked more about something other than the job, but he still couldn't figure out what emotions they were, yet.

Dark didn't know what to make of that. "Flashy?"

"Yeah, you know, he always sends notes beforehand, always makes sure to be caught on camera for the news and I heard that he gave quite a chase once."

Dark tried to keep his smile from seeming smug. He had heard many things said about him, but talking to someone about how flamboyant he was had to be a first.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly, but at Dark's slight pause, she quickly withdrew. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm Yasu. It's nice to meet you, um," she glanced at his nametag, "Hideki."

Dark silently sighed in relief and politely smiled back. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I just finished High school, guess," she said this calmly, but there was an undertone of frustration. Yasu sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I get that a lot. People always think I'm five years younger than I really am because I'm short with 'big, innocent blue eyes and circle face'." She seemed truly put out now and Dark could see what she meant now that she was looking at him. He would have mistaken her for a Middle-schooler if her voice were a bit higher. "I'm sorry I'm probably boring you with my rant." She seemed to apologize a lot, he noticed.

"Not at all," he replied. Right then he realized how much time he had wasted. He tried to look uncomfortable. "Um, do you mind if I head to the restroom for a bit?"

"Not at all," she repeated, "I guess that's why they put us in pairs as newbie's and all." She cracked a smile.

He set down the hallway in a brisk walk and easily talked the guards into letting him in 'under orders'. Once inside, he discarded Hideki's uniform to look like a full-fledged Phantom Thief again. The necklace he was to steal wasn't spectacularly grand, just famous because of the maker, so he decided to be extra 'flashy' tonight.

With no Krad in sight, he broke right through the glass and grabbed the ancient art, setting off all of the alarms. He counted 5 seconds before the room was flooded with most of the personnel. He smirked as he spotted a short blond head at the front of the crowd. After calling With to get his wings, he glided off the platform he was on and grabbed Yasu from behind. She didn't make a sound, but everyone knew what was going on and backed off.

"Ah! A hostage! You're sick!" One of the police yelled out. Even as he was being insulted, Dark was having a lot of fun. He backed up until he was standing on the windowsill with Yasu and the necklace still in his grasp.

"Until next time! Gentlemen, ladies,'' he added looking at Yasu who was still silent but wide-eyed. And with that, he fell out the window.

The museum was actually in a very tall building, so they had a ways to fall before Dark had to unfurl his wings. "Are you okay?" he asked his hostage.

"H-Hideki?" she forced out in a much higher tone than her usually voice. Dark was hoping she wouldn't recognize him, but he was fine with this too.

"I prefer Dark," he said a little too close to her ear for her taste. He shifted to hold her with one arm under her knees and the other around her back. Then started fly towards the park around a block away. She paled. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I hate heights," she admitted.

He smirked, "Good, then you'll look scared." That was when she noticed all of the cameras that were flashing below and all of the people that were watching. I possible, she paled even more.

Once they reached the park, Dark landed in the tallest tree he could find. He put the stolen artifact in his pocket and turned his attention to the girl clinging to his arm from fear of fall off the branch they were on. "I'll make you a deal, if you don't tell the authorities I like to walk around in uniform, I won't leave you to climb down this tree by yourself."

Yasu seemed to get angry after being bossed around and gained confidence on the branch enough to let go of him. "And what if I say no?"

He shrugged, "The I guess you can jump the ten feet at the bottom where there are no branches." Color fled her face once more. He made a move to leave, but she squeaked and grabbed his arm.

"I-I'll promise to not tell anyone you play dress-up! Just get me down!" A smug smile symbolized his victory. Dark once again picked her up and all but floated to the ground. At the bottom, her was greeted with a glare from Yasu who quickly shrugged out of his arms. He bid a cheerful goodbye, which was not returned, and left.

As he jumped into the air he wondered why Daisuke had been oddly quiet the whole time. He was currently trying to ignore the said host who was currently laughing quite loudly for being in an enclosed space like his head.

After winking at a news camera a last time, Dark flew away planning to use is new favorite tactic next time at that museum on the chance that he could talk to his new friend.

Halfway home from the nights work, Dark snapped. "Ok, what's so funny?"

Daisuke's answer was squeezed through his giggling. "_It's just…a girl…ahahaha…check your pockets!"_

Dark did. " There's nothi-oh…You should have told me! That was important!"

The laughing continued. "_You were so distracted that some girl pick-pocketed the ' infamous Phantom Thief '!"_

"I was not distracted…" Dark muttered to himself. Stealing it back would be easy, but this would hurt his reputation. The rest of the way home, Dark thought about his new friend, but now these thoughts included ways to get revenge.

**Don't own. It's a Fan Fiction.**

**I watched the anime a LONG time ago and haven't had the time to read the manga so this is just what I remember. Sorry if it's OOC. I just had to get this out.**


	2. Yellow

Yay!

I got so much support and I found my writing candies so I wrote the first chapter to a sequel! The updates won't be consistent or anything because of school and I ate all my writing candies, but I have a good feeling about this.

The adventures of Yasu and Dark (not the title) will show up on my profile sometime today. Enjoy!

Gjseonmohfmusad

-uhh, my name's in there somewhere, it's a little shy…


End file.
